Sasuke's Laws
by aliendroid
Summary: Sasuke has several laws. Itachi loves to push his patients by breaking these laws. Shounen-ai


_**Sasuke's Laws**_

**Okay so I got this idea when thinking about ways to make Sasuke jealous, how it ended up like this I am still a little unsure, but oh well!**

**Plot: None.**

**Rated T for mentions of fantasizing about mutilations, cursing, and implied sexual positions. **

**I Do NOT own Naruto**

Law: a rule of conduct or procedure established by custom, agreement, or authority.

As this definition states laws are rules set forth in many ways, one of those being by authority. Sasuke Uchiha is a man with authority. Who is Sasuke Uchiha? Sasuke Uchiha is the CEO of a major international corporation, Sharingan Corp. Women, and some men, describe him as perfect. He has midnight black hair, ebony eyes, and alabaster skin. He is wrapped with an aura of mystery that just draws women to him. Why does this matter? Because, Sasuke Uchiha has several laws that are vitally important to remember. These laws aren't written down anywhere, but ask anyone who knows him and you will hear them. What are these laws?

First Law:  
>Do not touch Naruto Uzumaki, unless you have a death wish.<p>

Who is Naruto Uzumaki? Well he is sunshine in human form. Bright blonde hair, untamable blue eyes that reflect the ocean, sun kissed skin, and the world's brightest smile. Naruto Uzumaki is an ever positive person, and he belongs strictly to Sasuke Uchiha. This leads into the second law.

Second Law:  
>Do not interrupt dobe time. EVER!<p>

What is dobe time? Simple, any time Sasuke spends with Naruto. If Sasuke is not at work, engaged in work related activities, or with his brother and he is alone with Naruto it is dobe time. This means it is the time Sasuke spends exclusively with Naruto, interrupting means certain death!

Third Law:  
>Do not take Naruto from Sasuke! This is just plain suicide!<p>

Now this means several different things. It means to not physically take Naruto from Sasuke's side, as in dragging him away. It means to not take Naruto's attention from Sasuke. It also means to not attempt to seduce the blonde away from Sasuke. All results in a visit with a coffin and undertaker. This is also the only law that pertains to things that at aren't living. Anything that distracts Naruto from Sasuke is subject to punishment, or purchase.

Fourth Law:  
>Don't insult Naruto in front of Sasuke, or in a way Sasuke may find out.<p>

This will lead to damage being done to your life. If you insult Naruto in front of Sasuke you are guaranteed to have the Uchiha glare directed at you in the very least! Insult Naruto away from Sasuke and have Sasuke find out about it, he will hunt you down. Both situations will end in him tearing into you and destroying what semblance of peace you have. This leads to the next law.

Fifth Law:  
>DO NOT HURT NARUTO!<p>

The consequences of breaking the final of Sasuke's Laws are more painful than any form of torture found in hell. Hurting Naruto, in Sasuke's eyes, is a sin punishable by the worst kind of death.

xXx Sasuke's POV xXx

I pushed the papers away from me and rubbed the bridge of my nose. Today was taking way too fucking long to end. Didn't these annoying old men know I had a blonde to get home to?

"We need to expanded our business with Namikaze!" my brother was trying to push this concept thru their heads and they weren't listening.

"No we need to remain how we are and keep with tradition!" I wanted to roll my eyes. We were losing money quarterly because of tradition.

"The business will go under!" See.

"It has kept us wealthy for years and it will continue to do so!" Were these men senile as well as old?

I have a splitting headache. These old bastards just keep bickering with us! Itachi and I know what we are doing, why can't they accept that? Why the hell do I care? I want to go home to Naruto.

"Sasuke, what is your opinion," that would be my brother.

I raised my eyes from the paper I was pretending to read to my brother's eyes. My expression was perfectly blank, I knew there was no trace of my burning want to get the hell out of here. With a controlled and emotionless voice, as was expected of me, I answered. "You know what I think Aniki. We need to expand or we will be over taken by our competitors."

"Thank you Sasuke!" said Itachi. His voice was cracking a little, though I was probably the only one to notice. I inwardly laughed, apparently Itachi wanted to get home to that creepy boyfriend of his just as much as I did.

"Your father would never allow dealings with Namikaze!" bellowed one of the old board members. I actually felt my eyes narrow.

Itachi must have noticed it because he glared at the man, "My father isn't the one in control of this company. I am! And we need the Namikaze deal."

"That business as never followed with tradition, always doing rash things," said another man. His voice was at least calm, but I could detect the biting sting in his voice.

"And they get results!" I said.

Now before I continue with this situation I should mention that my lover, the one I desperately want to get home to, is the son of the president of Namikaze Inc. Oh and I don't take kindly to his name being brought up or him being insulted.

"That is most likely because of that scandalous son of his," the man was saying. I watched Itachi's eyes slowly widen as the man continued to talk. "Honestly I would be ashamed of my son if he," my fist met the meeting table causing the papers in front of me to jump.

"Shut. Up." I said. My voice was cold and I knew I was glaring at him, my anger plain on my face. But who gives a shit? You don't talk about my Naruto like that! It's a law. "You say another thing about Naruto and I will ruin you."

"Sasuke, calm down," my brother again. "I think we should call an end to this for now. Meeting adjourned ." When no one moved to leave Itachi glared at each and every one of them. "Get. Out. Now!"

I smirked as the old men who make up the board of directors of our company jumped up and scrambled from the room. "Thank you," I said getting up. "Now I am going home."

"Sasuke," I turned and faced my brother my eyebrow raised in a silent question I knew he would understand. "You need to learn to control your temper when it comes to Naru-chan."

I hissed, "And you need to stop calling him that!"

"He allows it," Itachi smirked, and I all of a sudden had this urge to slam my fist into my brother's face.

"Which is the only reason I haven't killed you yet!" I bit out. My third law, don't take Naruto from me. This is my brother's second favorite to break.

"See you tonight," said Itachi. I hissed again as I exited the room. And that is Itachi's favorite of my laws to break, don't interrupt my dobe time! I swear it's his fucking hobby to irritate me! And worse because he's my brother and Naruto likes him I can't kill him! Yes there is something that will keep me from killing someone, Naruto's affection for that person.

Closing my eyes I quickly packed up my briefcase and left the office. Damn why the hell does Naruto have to be on friendly terms with so many people? If my brother wasn't bad enough there was Gaara, Naruto's childhood friend and my worst fucking enemy! I know he is just plotting on how to get between us. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out my keys and unlocked my car. I love my Mercedes Benz, it is black with a cream Italian leather interior. It was a gift from Naruto. Getting in I hooked my phone up to my car and signaled it to dial Naruto.

"_Where are you?_" ah his voice is pure magic! Just that simple irritated question and I can feel my stress and anger melt away.

"I'm in my car and coming home now," I couldn't wait to get home and have in my arms.

"_How did the meeting go?_" he sounded worried. That wasn't like Naruto.

"What's wrong dobe?"

"_Don't change the subject!"_ ah he's mad now, I smirked. He is so cute when he is mad. His cheeks puff out and he gets this delicious pink tint to his face.

"They are fighting the deal, now what is wrong?" I was not letting him get away with not answering me.

"_Gaara called, said he needs to talk to me about something, so he is here right now."_ I could feel the growl building up in my throat. _"Don't you dare start growling at me Sasuke! You will understand when you get here, so hurry home teme!"_ Then he hung up.

I glared at the car in front of me. He hung up! He hung up! Naruto fucking hung up on me! I wasted no time in getting to our condo. I parked my car, handed my keys to the vale, stormed into to the elevator, and smashed the button for the door to open. Nobody tried to approach me, it was most likely obvious I was pissed. When the elevator doors opened I got in and pressed the button for the top floor. By the time the door to the elevator opened on my floor I had reined in my temper a little. This of course didn't do any good considering it came rushing back the second I stepped into my home.

"Gaara why can't you just let me!" What the fuck was Neji Hyuuga doing in my house?

"Gah, shut up!" screamed Gaara. "I am not letting you, and that's final!"

"Gaara come on be reasonable," I heard Naruto saying. Naruto was telling someone to be reasonable? Now that is funny.

"Reasonable? Naruto he wants to fuck me!" what? "As in he wants to put his dick up my ass!" Holy shit Naruto was right I would understand when I got home, but not yet.

"It can't be that bad!" said Neji. "Right Naruto?"

"Ah, um," okay now I am pissed again.

"That isn't any of your business Hyuuga," I said walking into my living room. I found Neji sitting on one of my couches, Gaara on the other and Naruto standing between them blushing heavily. "And to answer your question, no taking it is not all that bad."

The looks I received nearly had me busting up laughing. Okay to clarify I am normally seme, Naruto is just too fucking fuckable! But I do like to have my lover take me every now and then. Though Naruto is the _ONLY_ one I would allow that with. "Sasuke, welcome home," Naruto was saying walking over to me and kissing me on the cheek.

I couldn't help the small smile that spread across my face, Naruto always had that affect on me. "What is going on dobe?" I asked.

"Well it seems Neji and Gaara are um…fighting about positions," god could he get any cuter right now! Naruto had this adorable pink blush across his cheeks and he was trying to avoid my eyes and fidgeting. If I wasn't who I am I would be drooling. "Anyways," I was staring at his mouth as he started to talk again, "Gaara doesn't feel comfortable being uke and Neji is being persistent. So Gaara called me and asked if I could or if we could negotiate."

I raised my eyebrow, "So we just have to make Gaara accept to being fucked by Neji?"

"Gah! Do you have to say it like that?" whined Gaara. "I know you hate me Uchiha but come on! There is no way having something _that_ large shoved up _my_ ass could feel good!"

It was at this point I watched a very devilish grin spread across Naruto's face and I shivered, good was there no emotion he could display that didn't turn me on? Naruto walked away from me, okay that doesn't turn me on, and leaned over Gaara so his mouth was right next to his ear. As Naruto spoke in very hushed tones to Gaara I watched as Gaara's mouth formed a small 'o' and his eyes grew wide. What the hell was he telling him?

"Promise?" Gaara asked Naruto. Promise what?

Naruto smiled that smile again, good it is hot. "Promise!" Promise what?

I didn't have time to ask because Gaara jumped off my couch and grabbed Neji's arm, "You win, lets go home." What the hell did the dobe tell him? Gaara changed his tune instantly. "Bye Naruto!"

"Remember to use lubrication!" Naruto called.

I couldn't detain my curiosity anymore, "What did you tell him?"

Naruto's grin grew wider and I grew hard, "I told him that having an experienced lover was the best form of pleasure imaginable. That having a hot rod moving in and out and rubbing against that special spot was the most euphoric thing ever. And I also mentioned that being uke was a thousand times more pleasurable then being seme, and I should know I have played both parts." Did I mention we like sex talk? Because we do, both of us.

Naruto was walking over to me his hips swaying slightly and I just knew I was in for the ride of my life when my fucking cell phone started to ring! Naruto's face scowled and he glared at my pocket. Cursing my brother, it was him calling I knew from the ring tone, I took my phone out and flipped it open, "This had better be important!"

"_Hello to you to baby brother,"_ I hissed into the phone, I hate when he calls me that! "_I just wanted to remind you to be at the restaurant in twenty minutes."_ I looked at my watched, fuck! "_Sasuke?_"

"We will be there!" I hung up. Remember me mentioning my brother's favorite law to break is do not interrupt my dobe time? Yeah well this proves it! He always knows when just the right time to call is. At one point I thought he had my house bugged so I had it checked, turns out the bastard's psychic. "Sorry Naruto, we have to get going." Damn I am so going killing my brother!

I heard Naruto sigh, never a good thing. "This is why I wanted you home early tonight." Oh crap Naruto's depressed. "Now I have to sit through a dinner with Kisame and Itachi knowing you are just as hot and bothered as I am. It isn't fair Sasuke." Wait…my brain short circuited somewhere around hot and bothered. "You aren't even listening to me!"

"Yes I am," I said walking over to him and wrapping him in my arms. "I would love nothing more than to solve both of our problems but you know Itachi will kill both of us if we don't show up. Or worse he'll come here!"

Naruto laughed, Kami I love that sound. "Okay but you have to make this up to me."

And just like that I was formulating a plan on just how I would make it up to him. "I promise."

xXxXxXx

Just for the record, I hate my brother's boyfriend. Kisame is weird! Just plain weird. He has blue hair, shark like teeth, and I swear those are gills tattooed to his face. Oh and the topper? He loves to flirt with Naruto. I swear I am going to kill him. He also has this annoying habit of touching Naruto. First law, don't touch Naruto! He has his arm around Naruto's shoulder right now, and I'm imagining running my steak knife through his heart! He's leaning closer and whispering something in Naruto's ear and I imagine cutting his fucking tongue out.

My brother is watching me with an amused expression on his face I know it! This is his second hobby, using Kisame to irritate me. I know I shouldn't let this get to me. I know Kisame is loyal to my brother and my brother alone, hell they are practically addicted to each other, but it does get to me! Anything near Naruto gets to me. This is why I have my laws, so no one can irritate me! Too bad I can't kill Itachi and Kisame. Why? Naruto likes them and he would be devastated if I killed them!

Itachi was smirking, bastard! "Naru-chan how was work?" Oh and now my least favorite topic, Naruto's job!

Naruto just shrugged, "I had a shoot today." Naruto's a model, which means people everywhere get to have pictures of him in hot clothing! Sometimes in swim wear or in boxers…did I mention I hate his job?

"Oh what was the shoot for?" asked Kisame. You evil shark like bastard! Don't look at him like a innocent fish ready to be eaten! Only I get to eat him.

"A new cologne," stated Naruto. "I was wearing a pair of blue jeans that were unbuttoned and the zipper down with no shirt. They said they were going for the just fucked look." And now I want to hunt down his manager and slice his throat with a fucking razor! "But I know they didn't even come close. I've seen myself after being fucked and I am way hotter then what they made me look like." You can stop talking now Naruto! My brother and Kisame don't need the mental image of how you look after I have exhausted you. That privilege is for me and me alone.

But it's too late Itachi and Kisame are imagining it and I want to gouge their eyes out with my spoon! "I can only imagine." No you can't Itachi! So stop doing it.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the bastard son of Minato Namikaze," hissed a voice from behind me. Oh if I wanted to kill Kisame and Itachi I wanted to burn this bitch at the stake! The way Naruto flinched at her words had me seeing red. "What are you doing here filth?"

"Karin, you need to watch what you say," my brother's voice was tight and controlled. He was just as pissed as I was.

I heard the bitch hmph, "No one asked you Itachi. Hey Sasuke," she purred. God I felt sick. "How about you and me spend the night together."

I heard the growl come from Naruto, "Back off Karin."

"Shut it whore!" she threw something at Naruto and it struck him. I was out of my seat with my hand around her throat in a flash. Final law, do NOT hurt Naruto.

"Sasuke!" I could hear my brother yelling at me, but I didn't care. Right then and there all I was thinking about was how this filthy bitch had insulted, and hurt my Naruto! She would pay for her transgressions.

Just as she was starting to black out a soft, tan hand was placed on my shoulder, "Let her go Sasuke." I instantly released her and wrapped Naruto in my arms. Pulling back I checked him over for any serious damage. "I'm fine Sasuke."

"Sorry Naruto," I said. I know he hates it when I lose my temper, but I just can't help it!

"Shhh, come on take me home," he said. I nodded and we excused ourselves. I knew my brother was lecturing Karin and smoothing things over with the restaurant but I don't care right now. All I want to do is get Naruto home and in our bed.

xXxXxXx

Naruto was curled up beside me breathing steadily. I was running my hand through his hair a content smile on my lips when my phone rang again. Cursing I got out of bed and answered it, "Yes Aniki?"

"_Just thought you should know Karin won't be troubling you or Naru-chan for a while_," he said.

"Thank you," I sighed. "I just snapped when she threw that object at Naruto. What was it anyways?"

"_Her clutch bag_," answered Itachi. I growled. The bitch threw her purse at Naruto! I am going to kill her. "_Calm down Sasuke and just curl back up next to Naru-chan, stroke his hair, and get some sleep_." Remember that thing about me believing there are cameras or bugs in my house, this is why! "_Give Naru-chan a kiss for me."_

"Fuck off!" I growled and hung up. I walked back into our room and got into bed. Naruto instantly wrapped himself around me and I smiled. Okay so maybe my brother being psychic and being interested in mine and Naruto's life wasn't so bad.

"Stupid Itachi," Naruto mumbled. I scowled, scratch that! It was fucking horrible! He was stealing Naruto from me even in his sleep! Naruto is mine god dammit! Do I have to have my name tattooed to him before people get it through their heads. Wait! Great idea!

_The End!_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay so some of you may be all like, wow Sasuke is childish! But think about it he really is the less mature one. Naruto may act immature but he is far more mature than Sasuke, who is easily influenced and lets his emotions rule him. So I think this portrayal of him is justified! Anyways I felt I had to defend myself before I got a bunch of angry reviews. I hope you liked it! Oh and please review!**


End file.
